It is an ongoing challenge to improve thermal stability of pyrotechnic compositions used in airbag or vehicle occupant protection applications. It is an ongoing challenge to combine auto-ignition function and gas generating function (greater than 70 wt % gas product) into one composition. In certain compositions, as thermal stability improves, the auto-ignition of the composition increases to temperatures greater than 200 C. Existing auto-ignition having an auto-ignition temperature of about 160-170 C, but decompose after aging losing up to 10% mass by weight after 400 hours at 107 C. Accordingly, it is desirable to improve thermal stability in accordance with U.S. Car requirements for example, while concurrently reducing the auto-ignition temperature to an auto-ignition temperature equal to or less than 170 C.
Another concern is that certain auto-ignition compositions require that relatively more reactive oxidizers such as potassium chlorate or sodium nitrate be integrated into the composition to meet design requirements. Although useful, care must be taken in handling during processing, and care must also be taken to ensure compliance with sensitivity limits when integrating various constituents into the AI composition.